Daria Belmont
Daria Belmont (née Jessup) is the current leader of Belmont Trading Company, and a veteran of the Gilneas Brigade. A slender woman of short stature, the most striking feature about her is her crimson hair. Daria is well known for her father's shipping business in Gilneas, and her continued efforts to keep company alive. Daria's time in the Alliance military has earned her recognition with other current and past members, having survived an ambush and kidnapping. Her name is attached to two titles, neither of which she chooses to recognize formally as her landholdings - along Duskmist Shore and Tempest's Reach - were sunk in the Cataclysm. History Childhood Daria Elaine Jessup was firstborn to her parents, Duchess Alana Greyhand and Captain Nicholas Jessup. The first of three, Daria would become the heir to her family's titles and their wealth. Her sister Claire was the second in line, born too soon and lived a sickly life for as long as Daria knew. Marius was her final sibling, a brother that became her partner in crime for as long as the two could be together. The Jessups resided on the coast of Gilneas' eastern Duskmist Shore, where her family owned private docks and an estate tucked back within the craggy hillside. Daria grew up with a vast knowledge of sailing and boats, though curiously never chose to pursue it when it was offered to her. Instead, that was a niche her brother adopted, and before violating the terms of their parent's will, was entitled to. Early Life A military brat by all means, Daria was raised on a luxurious life she still hasn't let go of. Provided with the finest education, her speech became refined and fluid. Combined with her newly blossoming body, it was clear to her parents and the suitors of the Greymane Court she would become quite the bargaining chip. Daria was a persistent and avid reader in her younger years, collecting an impressive amount of classical poetry and literature. Her interest in such things lead her to down the route of magic, where she studied under the top scholars that her parents could provide. The lessons were accompanied by her younger sister, who seemed to have a knack for the spells unlike Daria. Frustrated with her results, Daria's dabbling in magic did not get her very far. The Gilnean girl cut her studies short, though it can be said she retained a bit of what she learned given her duality practice between sword and spell. Adulthood Perhaps not yet on the lines of legal age, at sixteen Daria was deemed eligible for marriage. Her discovery at this revelation sent her into a pleasant spiral, knowing that not only would she be a beautiful addition to her husband's arm, but she also was a prize choice because of her father's prosperous industry. The young heiress was the jewel of the courts, parading around with her features on display and her bright attitude shining wholly. However, unbeknownst to her, her choice for suitors was not taken into account whatsoever. In order to maintain the bloodlines that had been pure for nearly five generations, Daria's husband would come from her own family. First Marriage Edward James Jessup II was a man of twenty-four, a rising businessman who would inherit his father's smoke shop, and a sleazy gentleman that was recognized as a minor noble within the Kingdom of Gilneas. He held land titles off the edge of Tempest's Reach, a tiny little plot with a manor that hardly had grounds to it. However, he was Daria's second cousin and like many instances in high class nobility, she was married to him. The union between the two was rocky at best, as she was an inexperienced teenager wed to a violent man. Her abuse was well known within their family, but kept a secret to many others besides those who truly knew the Jessups. Most of his frustration was due to the fact Daria did not conceive a child for nearly two years. Despite many other qualities she possessed, the only he was interested in was her womb. A notable occasion when her treatment was made apparent to other lower nobles of a court gathering is listed below: ::: "My lovely wife has failed me yet again, Bradford! No son this year. Almost considering taking a whore to my bed to up my chances, right? Least she won't scream like this one!" '' This instance was well documented, but not followed up by any investigation. Because of her ranking and his influence, her years of abuse went unnoticed. Luckily, toward the end of their marriage, Daria was able to conceive a child. A healthy boy was born, Edward James Jessup III. However, shortly after her husband's heir was delivered and she had recovered, Daria escaped the household and abandoned her family. Her husband claimed she had died by suicide, taking her life by jumping from the edge of the Reach. The issue was put to rest after no body was found, as Edward II played the part of a mournful husband well. Gilnean Military & the Gilneas Uprising Despite the official record, Daria Jessup had indeed survived. She had not leapt to her death in the coward's way, but she put her old life behind her in exchange for the chance at a new one. Because her former identity would be called into question if she were to give her birth name, Daria chose to take on a false identity. As a show of mourning her past, the Gilnean adopted her alias Desiree Harlow. Daria, now Desiree, began her new life as a sworn member of the Gilneas Brigade . Her training began on the crown of the Gilnean Civil war, leaving her to have very little experience when she was ultimately thrown into the fray. The uprising had been rumored for years now, as had the beasts they fought against, but no one had truly believed it until the truth was laid bare before them, throat torn out and bloodied. Her first brush with war was not an enlightening one. The life she had lead prior to the events happening before her lead to her determination and passion. She had not been a decent magus, nor wife, nor mother. But now she had been given the chance to prove herself with a blade in battle, and Desiree knew she would be a great soldier. Her lack of experience was telling on the battlefield, but the Gilnean stood her ground against any turmoil she faced. Fall of the Wall and Cataclysm Event Possibly her worst memory to date, Desiree was present on the lines when the Greymane Wall fell. Sword in hand, she watched the massive gates break before the might of the Forsaken's advance, knowing that the plague that had haunted the land outside had come to rest within. Bravely she fought against the onslaught of the Undead until they were forced to retreat from the lines, insisting that back-line defense would be their only hope. With the sounds of screaming men and bombs dropping ringing in her ears, Desiree followed her battalion from the Headlands back toward the city. Though their salvation was not to be - attacked by a roaming set of feral worgen who had not yet been treated with the Druid's cure. Already wounded and weak, they were easy targets to be picked apart. Instead of fighting, many of the stragglers chose to run. Desiree was among them, and counts it as one of her greatest shames. Affliction Desiree's decision to part from the group lead to her affliction. Like many predators, what runs away is often chased down. She fell to the maw of a worgen, the bite landing on her left calf as the soft leather she wore as her uniform did nothing to protect her. The fight that ensued was the only reason she was able to come out alive, and having never been a good shot, luck had shone on her. The old flintlock is still with her to this day, though rarely shown on display. Because the wall had been breached, it gave the frightened young woman a chance to escape. Through a crack in the wall she slipped, making her way into the forests of Silverbrook where the change began to grip her. Over the course of a few days, the change from woman to beast occurred. Because she left the grounds before she could undergo the ritual of the scythe, Desiree was very much a feral worgen. With little regard for humanity, the wolf within ruled over the woman for two long years. Desiree established her alpha wolf over the course of time, as her inner need for control and desire of domination pulled through. The woman found herself a prisoner within someone else's mind, and this one was out for blood. To those who had ever hurt her, the once demure child had grown into a fiery woman - a woman who now resided within a monster. Chains of Harlow & The Shadowfang Pack Because of her alpha blood, she easily attracted other worgen to her side. Many of those were eager to fall in line under the volatile worgen's unspoken commands. The first recorded instance of this happening became a ravaging pack of worgen that the locals dubbed "Chains of Harlow". Having been identified by past comrades, Desiree was no longer anonymous and nor was her little band of troublesome worgen. Eventually, the pack was torn apart as the locals slowly picked off the worgen one by one. Desiree was one of two sole survivors, sending her deeper into the wilds of Duskwood. While in the depths of the black forests, Desiree met another worgen, though this one a little less than truly feral: Michael Dobson. Michael would soon become a very important aspect of her life, as he helped her shape who her wolf was and instill some semblance of refined control. The Shadowfang Pack was formed when Desiree and her former mate Michael Dobson were apprehended by her brother Marius. Marius was able to get Desiree and Michael to undergo the necessary ritual, but it had been too long for the both of them to maintain balance over their identities. Semi-feral, the two now capable of shifting to human began to pick up shady afflicted characters to add to their pack. Though not as large as the other had been, this was far more organized and the last. The Shadowfang Pack is responsible for many of the wolf hunts that the people of Elwynn, Duskwood, and Redridge participated in. Reintroduction to Stormwind Eventually their time came to a close as a pack. After a tumultuous fight with a band of hunters, Desiree was apprehended and administered a chemical cure she had sorely been lacking. Once properly medicated and partially cured of her feral nature, Daria was returned to Stormwind as a "normal" citizen. Upon discovery of his sister's condition, Marius encouraged her to take up sailing like he had; to continue on their family's business and bond over the high sea. For a short time, Desiree and Marius sailed between the Eastern Kingdoms and Pandaria, delivering his goods and smuggling things out of the Wandering Isles. During this time, Daria began to regain control over who she was, allowing herself to put the beast in a cage and throw away the key. Only in times of necessity did the monster show her face. Her time as a sailor did last long. Though her love for the sea was ingrained into her very being, Desiree preferred dry land under her feet. Hoping to redeem herself for past errors, and find an outlet for her insurmountable anger, Desiree chose to join the Alliance Navy. From there, she found a purpose for her life and a way to keep the monster within relatively sated. Her prior experience was built on, and her skill in battle earned her the title of lieutenant. Draenor Campaign Daria's first major effort as a lieutenant was to lead a brigade through the war-torn land to an encampment in Talador. However, with nightfall too close for comfort, Desiree chose to set up camp to avoid the risk of an ambush on the unfamiliar road. With little knowledge of the land and the natives angered by their presence, the brigade that stopped for their safety was ambushed anyway. As the group was ambushed, it lead to her immediate and sudden shift. Although she was able to save the lives of many on her brigade, she became subjected to a fight for her life. Amused by her strange and fascinating ability, the orcs of Draenor took it upon themselves to humor her with a fair fight instead of easily overcoming her. A usual happening, Daria's pride overcame her and many mistakes were made. Taunting more than she should have taken on, Daria was quickly overwhelmed and ultimately bested. A single slice up her back and around her throat from the axe of a rampaging orc saw her felled, captured, and enslaved. Rehabilitation When the land was finally purged of the threat it faced, Desiree was discovered among few others to have been taken. Her salvation was in the hands of a human man, though his name she would never know. Rail thin and scarred beyond belief, Desiree was sent away to live in Teldrassil for many months before she was found acceptable enough to rejoin society. Like many others that had been subjected to the same torment, Desiree was angry. This anger lead to the resurgence of the beast within, and all control garnered during her time as a disciplined soldier was lost. She had lost all of her desire to please anyone else, or to belong to anyone else. Desiree's sole desire was to lash out - to treat others as she had known. To show them what anger looked like when it was given form - a volatile predator lurking just beneath the surface, ready to appear at random. Instead of retaking a position within the ranks of the guard, Desiree decided to go rogue. For a long time, she accepted only private mercenary contracts for whatever unsavory things a person may desire. Having lost track of her brother, she had been cut off from a steady financial line and in desperate need for a steady, stable income. Criminal Beginnings A life in Gilneas, sheltered from the outside world, raised in a very polarized economy, and inherently selfish, it was no surprise Desiree turned to crime. It had been running parallel alongside her life for as long as she could remember, tempting her with its sultry call and phantom limbs. Thievery had never been very high on her list of things she wanted to do, as she had always considered it beneath a lady of status. Instead, her form of persuasion was a direct approach for employers seeking information. She had never been considered good at killing. All she ever did was leave a mess behind - wanting her name to be known, her mark to be recognized. This unfortunate and nasty habit disqualified her from many of the jobs that her previous companies had offered, but opened new doors for her in different realms. Desiree began to get into enforcement tactics, allowing her more brutal nature to shine through. Never again would she be refined, for the woman had a savagery about her that could not be denied. Her name was attached to a string of murders that would haunt her for as long as people knew her name - Desiree Harlow. Her final target working under someone else had been to a man who was attached to a person of interest. The right hand to a highly interesting suspect, Gideon "Nym" Belmont was exactly who she needed to go after. From what she knew of him, he wasn't the brightest and he was very easily susceptible to pretty women who had a head on their shoulders. Armed with seduction and a burning desire to have revenge on men, Desiree pursued him with the intention to ruin him after extracting all she needed to know. Life had a funny way of proving her wrong. Eventually, Daria rose through the ranks and began seeking more than just a name to work under. Crazed with a desire for more, the Gilnean native sought out her own path in the criminal underbelly of Stormwind. With several companies tied to the meaner streets, it came as no real shock once Daria assumed the position of a crime lord under her own definitions. Family Daria's family splits from her time in Gilneas. Though she considers both part of her, they are defining chapters in the story of her life, and most often kept separate. Daria's parents are both deceased, and she keeps little to no contact with either sibling. Her family now consists in a very small core, and each individual is kept separate from the black streak that is her profession. Nuclear Family After a brutal beginning, Daria and Gideon pushed their differences aside and embraced a relationship built on the foundations of crime. The two share a partnership independent of a defining contract. While their attachment runs deeper than a normal human relationship, the two are utterly devoted to one another in every equating sense of marriage. The Belmonts have five children between them; Edward James Jessup III, Lilith Elizabeth, Cecilia Alana, Trevor Liam, and Evanna Rose. These children are most often kept a secret, and those who are aware of their presence are considered among the Belmonts' most trusted friends. Daria is a protective mother, albeit an absent one. Extended Family Nicholas Jessup and Alana Greyhand were situated in an arranged marriage that produced three children; Daria, Claire, and Marius. Daria's parents perished during the initial uprising that took place in Gilneas, sparred from the curse that ravaged two of their three children. Both Daria and Marius are afflicted, while Claire managed to escape unscathed. Daria holds her parents in contempt, attributing her cold, standoffish behavior to their parenting long before she knew what she was becoming. Despite her feelings, Daria longs for the parents she no longer has, and for the siblings that have forsaken her. Claire assumed the mantel of a fel practioner and keeps largely to herself, while Marius spends his days drunken and disorderly abroad a sailing ship. Land Holdings As current status, Daria has been approved as the lady of her own lands. Established in 628 (KC), the Redridge and Duskwood bordering land of Termina acts as a refuge for primarily Gilnean citizens and their families. The land is comprised of two small townships, Wolf's Head and New Duskmist, a myriad of farms and small homesteads, a Dwarvish run forge, and a newly appointed Kaldorei refuge for those who find themselves displaced after the burning of Teldrassil. Wolf's Head The largest town within Termina acts as it's capital. A hub for trade and small businesses, Wolf's Head has blossomed from an outpost to a respectable village. Within the cobbled streets, the tavern Hound's Tooth attracts visitors from all corners of the Eastern Kingdom and beyond. The Belmont Trading Company office is also located within the town. New Duskmist Little more than a small fort within the dark of the forest, New Duskmist is primarily a Gilnean settlement. Most of its occupants are afflicted, or family to those suffering under the curse. The township is a darker, lawless place where worgen are allowed to behave as their instincts might indicate. There are few places worth visiting in the southern village, but often the Belmont Matriarch is found within those borders. Businesses Jessup Trading Co. The Jessup Trading Company has few connections these days to Daria. Much of it is left in her brother's hands, though she often takes contracts from those who know of her still. The family operated business was her father's brain child, allowing them to live the high life while within the restricting confines of the Wall. It was started up in Duskhaven with only a single ship, ''Alana's Song, ''and then expanded to an impressive fleet of eight ships. The original ship has been long sunk beneath the waves where Duskhaven once was, though her brother's primary ship is named ''Alana's Redemption. Currently, the shipping business is kept much a secret from those who know her now, as the violent ginger refuses to allow her past to come into more contact with her present, or her future. Wolfram Enterprise Wolfram Enterprise is the concoction of Daria and Cordelia Scott, a new way of looking at crime in Stormwind City. The women chose to open up shop after several bad experiences with other companies, leading them to believe if they couldn't beat their competition, they could at least join them. Wolfram Enterprise was solely run by Daria, despite the initial run with her partner. As the singular boss, Daria's duties are maintained on a schedule kept by her husband, and ran by her employees. Not one for negotiations, Daria tends to damage more deals than she does make them. However, through the careful work of Miss Scott, the business remains afloat as they have invested in several businesses within the Dwarven District. Daria's association with her brother's company allows her to smuggle in fine goods and spirits, selling them at The Shady Lady and the Golden Keg, respectively. Daria retired Wolfram Enterprise after the birth of her fourth child, deeming the business too unstable to continue while managing her household. Belmont Trading Company TBA Appearance Human Daria stands an unimposing height, though what she lacks in stature she compensates for in attitude. Long loose locks of crimson are tempestuously laid about her shoulders, creating a bloodied frame for her angular features. The look upon her face is best described as predatory, like a wolf stalking sheep from beneath a mantel of wool. Beneath the left side of her chin is a gnarled, curling scar that descends down the side of her throat and into the neckline of her garments - it looks as if someone attempted murder, but could not quite finish the job. Alongside small, pointed ears, Daria also sports elongated canines often bared at people in a wolfish nature. The curse that afflicted by has altered her body and her senses, as is a personal headcanon. Worgen An impressive creature, to say the least, Daria's worgen is more dangerous than she could ever be with a blade - even as an accomplished swordsman. Fast, brutal, and thoughtless, the monster within is aptly named. Her personality is far more unpredictable and violent in this form, and many are advised to steer clear. As a worgen, Daria stands 7'2", and every bit of her is lean and agile. Her fur is a dark charcoal, spattered with silvery threads that eventually pull up over her belly and over her face. Long, obsidian claws protrude from her animalistic hands, the dagger points clearly made for rending flesh.The worst to come across from this savage beast would be her fangs - the first and last thing anyone would see if she were to attack them blindly. Long, gleaming and undoubtedly sharp, she is made for murder.Her mane is full and long, braided in certain places and held together with what would appear to be small bones. Her scars are visible in this form, though the one on her neck is grotesquely more noticeable, as it is as if the fur has not to grown back in places along the scar. Personality Daria is best described as a woman of elegant savagery. No longer the noble brat she once was, the hardened soldier, or the mindless killer, but some amalgamation of the three. Given the opportunity, she will stand for herself and no other, with little remorse for any collateral damage that may come as a result. A fearsome woman with a reputation that often precedes her, Daria is black to the core and owes allegiance to no one. Her prior accomplishments within the city would be well documented and her face recognizable - to the right people. With a penchant for murderous habits and a temper best kept controlled, Daria is no longer the little highness from Gilneas. Instead the woman has become much darker. Evil has no name like that of Daria Elaine Belmont. A throne of blood and bones has elevated her to the status she believes she holds now, and there are none who might tackle her monstrous god complex. Trivia * Daria's mismatched eyes are a result of the inbreeding that happened frequently in Gilnean nobility. ** Her eyes are reflected in her son, Edward, but not in her daughters. * Her previous encounters with fel have tainted her blood, giving her an unnatural sensitivity to the magic. * She has been suspected to be Packborn, but no confirmation has ever been pinned down. * She is fluent in orcish, but does not readily speak it. * Daria is an excellent cook. * The Gilnean can also sing beautifully - rumored to have been part of the choir in Gilneas as a child. * Despite her training, she is a poor shot and is easily frustrated by firearms. Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Wolfram Enterprise